The Black Box Revelation
The Black Box Revelation, also known as the BBR, is a Belgian garage rock band from Dilbeek. It was formed in 2005 by vocalist and guitarist Jan Paternoster and drummer Dries Van Dijck. The band achieved great reviews with their debut "Set Your Head On Fire". Career Formation Jan Paternoster and Dries Van Dijck, two friends from Dilbeek, started playing together (with Jan's brother Tim Paternoster as vocalist and Marquez on second guitar) as “The Mighty Generators”, at the respective ages of 12 and 14 years old. It was during this period that the two of them started jamming together as well. These jam sessions would lay the foundation to their new group: The Black Box Revelation. In 2006 they arrived second, The Hickey Underworld took the first spot, in Belgium’s influential Humo's Rock Rally contest. The Mighty generators made it to the quarter-finals. Introducing the Black Box Revelation In 2007 the duo released their debut EP. The EP was supported by a videoclip for “Kill For Peace (And Peace Will Die)”. The Belgian press was unanimously enthusiastic and this resulted in lots of club-gigs. During the summer of 2007 the band played at the big open-air festivals Dour and Pukkelpop. Set Your Head On Fire The Black Box Revelation started recording their album “Set Your Head On Fire” mid 2007. The album was produced by Triggerfinger drummer Mario Goossens, and was mixed in Los Angeles by Greg Gordon, who previously had worked with Wolfmother, Jet and Soulwax. Fred Kevorkian (Iggy Pop, U2, The White Stripes) mixed the album in New York City. Their single "I Think I Like You" rapidly rose to the top of the radio charts. Peter Afterman and the Major League Baseball club Pittsburgh Pirates later bought the rights to "I Think I Like You". In June 2008, the Black Box Revelation started their first tour in the United States. They did some gigs in San Diego, West Hollywood and New York. Discography Albums * Introducing: The Blackbox Revelation (EP) (2007) #''Kill For Peace (and peace will die)'' #''Fighting With The Truth'' #''Mirror Of Imagination'' #''Start Where I Begun (live versie)'' * ' Set Your Head On Fire' (2007, T for Tunes, PIAS) #''I think I like you'' #''Love In Your Head'' #''Gravity Blues'' #''Never Alone/Always Together'' #''Stand Your Ground'' #''Love, Love Is On My Mind'' #''Set Your Head On Fire'' #''Dollars Are Sweet, They Say'' #''Beatbox Revelation pt.1'' #''Cold Cold Hands'' #''We Never Wondered Why'' #''I Don't Want It'' #''Misery Box'' * Silver Threats (2010, T for Tunes, PIAS) # High On A Wire # Where Has All This Mess Begun # Run Wild # 5 O'Clock Turn Back The Time # You Better Get In Touch With The Devil # Do I Know You # Sleep While Moving # Our Town Has Changed For Years Now # Love Licks # You Got Me On My Knees # Here Comes The Kick Singles * I Think I Like You * Gravity Blues * Set Your Head On Fire * Never Alone Always Together * High On a Wire * Do I Know You Live extra songs * Medication Equipment Jan Paternoster is known to play a Gibson CS-356 hollow-body electric guitar as well as a James Trussart Deluxe SteelCaster (a Fender Thinline Telecaster-style guitar with a hollow metal body) with an SH pickup configuration. He uses amps made by Vox and Blackstar Amplification. External links * Official Site * The BBR Myspace * Single Review * (UK Album)Album Review Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia